


Weakness for Blonds

by Marks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But that part's not AU, Coffee Shops, M/M, Meet-Cute, SASO 2017, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: But this one barista was the hottest of the hot. Blond, tall, glasses, a permanent expression that looked like everyone in the world was beneath him, and somehowunfailinglypolite with the customers, even when he was acting like they weren't worth his time. He was completely and totally Yamaguchi's type.





	Weakness for Blonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017's Bonus Round 2: Tic Tac Toe.
> 
> cherubot prompted: “It’s two sugars, right?” (Center square!)
> 
> I don't write coffeeshop AUs! I write coffeeshops _and_ AUs.

Yamaguchi waited at the end of the counter for his order, studying the floor because the hot barista was in today. Actually, this store had an unreasonably high number of hot baristas working there, both women and men, and it was kind of a bisexual minefield. Maybe beautiful people always flocked together like birds. Of course, Yamaguchi really had no idea. But this one barista was the hottest of the hot. Blond, tall, glasses, a permanent expression that looked like everyone in the world was beneath him, and somehow _unfailingly_ polite with the customers, even when he was acting like they weren't worth his time. He was completely and totally Yamaguchi's type. He'd had a weakness for blonds for as long as he could remember.

"It's two sugars, right?" hottest barista asked as he poured Yamaguchi's coffee. Yamaguchi nodded. "Good. I hate getting orders wrong and you never get the same thing twice." Hot barista had never said so many words in a row to him.

"Is that unusual?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Most people have regular orders."

"Oh." Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm just kind of indecisive, you know?"

"No." The barista handed Yamaguchi his coffee. "But you were always like that."

Yamaguchi shot him a confused look. "What?"

The barista laughed and, crap, he looked even hotter when he smiled. "Oh, wow," he said and shook his head. "I wasn't sure at first if you were you, but I figured it out eventually. You really don't recognize me, do you? I suppose it has been a while." Hot barista dug into his apron and pulled out the nametag he was supposed to wear, but never did, at least not whenever Yamaguchi went looking. It read _Tsukishima Kei_ and Yamaguchi's mouth gaped like a fish's – which was good because he felt as gutted as one.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi said, and the barista smiled again.

"It's been a long time since anyone's called me that."

Tsukishima had been Yamaguchi's best friend in fifth grade. His big brother had taught them both volleyball, and that was when Yamaguchi had gotten hooked. He still played casually, even with his university schedule. But right before sixth, Tsukishima's dad got a transfer to another prefecture for a better position with more money, and the whole family had moved, even though his older brother played for a powerhouse and was going into his last year in high school. 

For a little while they kept in touch, Yamaguchi drinking in the stories of Tsukishima getting to see his big brother play games at his new school as a regular, but they were twelve and twelve year olds were really bad at keeping up communication. Yamaguchi thought of Tsukishima sometimes – a lot, really – but he was twenty now and hadn't seen him in eight years. He also hadn't thought he'd turn into the hottest guy he'd ever seen.

"I can't believe it's you!" Yamaguchi said eventually, once his tongue untied itself. "Would you, I don't know, want to go somewhere after your shift and catch up?"

"Tsukishima, there's like eight orders waiting," the cashier behind the register interrupted impatiently.

"Shut up," Tsukishima told him pleasantly. "Anything but coffee," he said to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi nodded and grinned. "Of course. How about dinner then? A movie? Or both! Both is good."

"That sounds like you're asking me out on a date," Tsukishima said. He didn't sound too upset about the idea.

Yamaguchi shrugged and sipped his coffee. "So what if I am?"

"So the answer's yes. Meet me back here in two hours." 

Tsukishima turned to start on the orders of the angry, decaffeinated people who were closing in all around Yamaguchi. He pushed his way through the crowd, pausing at the door to look back at Tsukishima, who was looking back at him, a blush high on his cheeks and the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Now Yamaguchi could see the Tsukki from years ago, didn't understand how he'd missed it before even. When he finally got outside to take a breath of fresh air, he realized how hard his heart was pounding because he couldn't wait for them to catch up. He also couldn't wait to see what the future held.

This was going to be a long two hours.


End file.
